


Christmas Shopping

by Moirica



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moirica/pseuds/Moirica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why in the world would you get up this early for a video game? For your best friends of course. Fluffy Roxas/Zexion fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cute little piece of fluff I wrote years ago around the holidays. These two actually have a much longer and deeper story in my head for how they got to where they are. I hope I can manage to actually write it one day. In the meantime have some fluff of my favorite rare pair.

“Remind me what the fuck we are doing here again?” grumbled Roxas. The blond was bundled up in layers of clothes and a black and white chequered winter jacket that could easily be called a parka and yet he still had his arms wrapped around himself tightly as if he were wearing nothing but a hoodie. His blond hair, normally expertly spiked, was hidden under a bright blue tuque that had to have been stolen from his brother Sora because Roxas would never be seen in something that flamboyant. Roxas glared up at Zexion, as if demanding an answer as to why they were even there.

  
The blond boy’s companion shot him a scathing look, which was not quite a glare. “Because we love our best friends? Or perhaps we have lost our sanity,” he replied. Roxas watched as he reached up to brush a strand of slate-coloured hair away from his eyes, even though they both knew it would just fall back there in a matter of minutes.

  
Roxas could tell already that Zexion must be just as cold as him, if not colder. Zexion was wearing much less than Roxas was, the older boy would not let his sense of style go just because of the cold. The dark grey jacket looked good on him, true, but he had to be cold. It irked Roxas that Zexion gave not a single sign to show if he was indeed cold.

  
Roxas huffed and wrapped his arms a little tighter around himself. He wished they could be at home right now, warm in bed like any rational people would be at five thirty in the morning. At five thirty in the morning in the middle of December when it was colder than Maleficent’s tits. But no, they just had to have two best friends who were obsessed with games, the newest and best of which (according to them at least) was being released today. Which would have been fine of they could have bought it during the day like normal people but apparently this game was such a big deal that it would be sold out within hours and there wouldn’t be more before Christmas. What kind of planning was that by the stores or game company or whoever was responsible for this? Now he and Zexion were stuck in this ass long line outside at five in the morning, surrounded by people who wouldn’t stop talking about how excited they were about this game.

  
It was at about this point in Roxas’ mental tirade that he realized that it had not been quite as mental as he had believed, as was evident from Zexion’s smirk in his direction. Roxas pouted and stuck his tongue out at the slate-haired boy which just resulted in the normally stoic boy laughing.

  
Zexion continued to laugh softly as he reached out and wrapped an arm around Roxas, pulling the blond closer to him. Roxas pouted at the fact that even Zexion was taller than him, only by about an inch but still. “Relax Rox, it won’t be much longer. The stores open at six after all,” he murmured into Roxas’ ear quietly. He sounded as normal as ever but there was the slight change of tone in his voice that let Roxas know that he was still highly amused by Roxas’ actions.

  
With a sigh Roxas nodded and relaxed into Zexion’s embrace. Zexion wrapped his arms more firmly around Roxas and pressed his face against the blond’s neck. Roxas felt the smirk against his skin and frowned slightly, wondering what Zexion was planning. Nothing happened right away, Zexion seemed to have just stopped but the soft, warm breaths that Roxas’ could feel against his neck were already driving him crazy.

  
Finally Roxas had to relent and he squirmed a little in Zexion’s arms, only to be stilled by the slate-haired boy right away. He felt a ghost of warm breath against his ear and he stilled, waiting to hear what Zexion was going to say.

  
“When we get home I promise to warm you up very well, okay?” Zexion murmured gently into Roxas’ ear, which just made the blond want to squirm even more.

  
Roxas shifted a little, bringing his blue eyes up to look at Zexion, “Warm me up how?” He knew that he was pushing it a little but he wanted to hear it from Zexion. He had never heard anything so completely sexy as Zexion saying dirty things to him, his voice was sinful.

  
He smiled when he saw Zexion’s little smirk and tensed when he was pulled tighter against the other boy. Teeth teasingly, nipped at his ear before Zexion started to speak quietly. “Well, I want it to be a surprise and it would not be much of a surprise if I told you all about it,” he quipped quietly. This just resulted in Roxas pouting. He understood Zexion’s reluctance to say anything though, they were in public and while the other man had a bit of an exhibitionist streak it was a little too early in the morning for that from either of them.

  
With a bit of a huff Roxas settled more into Zexion’s embrace, content to wait until they got home for now. After all, he knew something good would be coming when they got home. It would be wonderful to go home and warm up and then spend the day being perfectly Christmassy.

  
As much as Roxas hated Christmas shopping he was the kind of person who loved all other aspects of Christmas and thankfully Zexion was happy to indulge him in such matters. They had a beautiful Christmas tree set up, a real one of course, and a plethora of lights and other decorations around their apartment. It was festive to say the least.

  
A smile came to Roxas’ lips as he thought of their home and he started thinking up other things that he could do later in the day that would help warm him up. Maybe he would bake cookies or convince Zexion to cuddle up with him and watch one of the cheesy Christmas specials that were plentiful on tv these days instead of reading a book. He glanced up at his lover and smiled, he was pretty sure he would be able to convince him somehow.

  
Zexion looked down at him and raised an eyebrow, “What are you smiling about?”

  
Roxas just chuckled in response and snuggled closer. “Just thinking of what to do today,” he answered. Zexion gave a bit of a frown which just made Roxas smile a little wider. The slate-haired man was certainly realizing that he would have no say in what they did that day and both he and Roxas knew that. In response he just gave a little huff and nodded, a small smile pulling at his lips.

  
Twisting in his arms Roxas quickly pressed a kiss to Zexion’s lips, letting it linger just long enough to warm them both up a bit before pulling away. With a smile he settled back into Zexion’s arms to await the movement of the line.

  
~~~

The room was filled with warmth and quiet sound of Christmas music playing in the background. It seemed you classic family Christmas picture, a crackling fire, snow outside and the sounds of presents being opened. Except in this case the “children” on the floor were two adult men that were both more childish than they should have been. It brought nothing but amused smiles to the faces of Roxas and Zexion as they sat curled up on the couch together under a blanket, watching as their best friends tore open presents.

  
“Roxy! How in the world did you get this?” Axel exclaimed, practically waving the prized game in Roxas’ face, Demyx hanging of the redhead in a similar manner and asking the same thing.

  
Roxas and Zexion shared a glance and grinned at each other. Zexion turned to look at the two on the floor, who were very much acting like they were children. “If we told you, we’d have to kill you,” he said solemnly, the perfect imitation of seriousness. From the look that took over Demyx’s face the exuberant blonde completely believed him. Axel seemed a little more skeptical but said nothing. They had both gotten the holiday’s hottest game after all, who were they to complain? And he would not quite put it past Zexion and Roxas together to have done something like killing someone to get it. Zexion was scary after all and well, when paired with Roxas it was even worse. No, best leave that alone.

  
The redhead grinned, “Well thanks guys!” Demyx chimed in moments later with his own thanks. They took another quick perusal under the tree to make sure that there were no other presents and then Axel grabbed a hold of Demyx and tugged the blond out of the room. They had a Christmas to celebrate and a game to play after all.

  
~~~

  
Roxas looked over at Zexion once they had the room to themselves and silence had fallen except for the quiet Christmas music. He leaned over and placed a kiss to the stpic man’s lips. “Well, they seemed quite happy with that. Guess it was worth it in the end,” he said, though he was still sure he would never do it again.

  
Zexion chuckled and tugged Roxas close, “It was. In more ways than one I think. You know you had fun when we got home that day.” A blush painted Roxas’ cheeks as he recalled the memory but he nodded. It had been a good time. And afterwards he had managed to get Zexion to watch a Christmas movie with him too. It had been a very good day in the end.

  
It was truly worth it in the end to see Axel and Demyx so happy as well. He knew it was one of the things that would make this Christmas special in his mind, though the main reason would the person sitting beside him. It was his first Christmas with Zexion and it was already wonderful. They had the rest of the morning to relax and then all they had to do was brave his family this afternoon. Roxas was sure it would be alright. Sora was nearly as exuberant as Demyx but Riku would be there as well and so Zexion should be fine.

  
Roxas gave a happy sigh and looked up to Zexion, “Merry Christmas Zex.”

  
The slate-haired man smiled down at him and hugged him close. “Merry Christmas Rox,” he murmured before leaning in and covering the blonde’s lips with his own.

  
There was only one thought in both of their minds, there was nothing that would make this Christmas better. As long as they both had each other they knew it would be a wonderful day and the best Christmas either of them had ever had.


End file.
